Naruto Retelling
by pyrohfreak47
Summary: This as you may have guessed is an alternate version of Naruto, Uchiha murder doesn't happen, Sasuke is a bit nicer, Naruto is a bit smarter, Sakura is stronger but a bit less emotional, and many more surprises. (pairings include SasuSaku, NaruHina, and many many more)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Retelling

A/N: Okay guys this time it's going to be a Naruto story. Just a quick heads up there will be changes, Sasuke is a bit nicer but still kind of cold and the Uchiha murder doesn't happen, Sakura will now be stronger but a bit more emotionless, Naruto is a bit smarter but not much. Now let's get on with it Sasuke the disclaimer if you please.

Sasuke: Pyroh does not own anything except for the changes he makes.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

Today looked as if it were going to be a nice day as the sun rises up over the hidden leaf village. As the sun starts to shine on me while doing my training I note that it is time to get ready for my first day at the academy. After getting ready I start heading for the academy. I have no way of knowing how today will turn out and I honestly don't care. As I head to the academy I see there are already people there in a bit of a crowd, it would seem that these children already know each other from before the academy. "Hey did you hear that Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair" "yeah I can't believe it I am so gonna get my hair done" I hear the throng of girls murmur. "Who's that girl she looks like a weirdo" "I know what kid would get there hair turned pink and what is up with her huge forehead" "I don't care who she is as long as she stays away from our Sasuke-kun" suddenly I am the new topic of the group though I don't care. Through my whole life I had one goal becoming a great kunoichi, and I will achieve it, however this goal left me missing a few things, a regular childhood, friends, and strong emotions, but it doesn't matter what matters is right now. "Hey you what are you doing here? This academy is for future ninjas not for flower girls with huge foreheads" one of the girls says. I was perfectly fine with ignoring her though and I just kept walking until I reached the classroom. I was glad to finally have some peace and quiet until the door opens and in comes two other kids, one with black hair, black eyes, a blue shirt, and white shorts, while the other one had blonde hair, blue eyes, weird lines on his face, a white shirt with a symbol on it, and blue shorts. "So what do you say Sasuke" the blonde says. "I will think about Naruto" says the kid named Sasuke. It is about a minute later that they finally notice I'm here. "Oh hey there who are you?" asks the kid named Naruto "I am Sakura Haruno" I state. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and this guy is Sasuke Uchiha" as Naruto finishes I take a quick glance at the both of them. They seem like they're okay but never judge a book by its cover. I then noticed that Sasuke has been giving me side glances for a bit but I don't know why. "Well Naruto and Sasuke it was a pleasure to meet you, I hope you both have a nice day" I say with a blank expression. Just as they were about to reply the bell rang indicating that it was officially time for class to start so they both went to what I am assuming to be their assigned seats, which just so happens to be on either side of me. Then a crowd of girls came in squealing like a bunch of idiots. "Sasuke-kun I want to sit by you" they wail out, then they notice me and Naruto are seated directly next to Sasuke. "Hey you two freaks why are you trying to steal our Sasuke" they shout, why would they call Naruto a freak he seems normal to me, "Yeah stop trying to take him you losers" I have no idea how they came across the idea that a new student miraculously fell in love with someone she doesn't even know, or how the thought of Naruto trying to get Sasuke because I really doubt that is true. Suddenly the teacher walks in along with the rest of the students which tells the hoard of fan girls to sit down somewhere else, thank you teacher.

/after class/

I was beginning to head home after an easy first day when suddenly I hear "hey Sakura-Chan do you want to come with me and Sasuke to get some ramen" asked Naruto as he and Sasuke approach. I do feel hungry so why not. "Sure where at?" I ask. "The best ramen place ever come on let's go" he says while running Sasuke and I follow.

/at Ichiraku/

"See I told you this place was great" Naruto says while inhaling his eighth bowl. Sasuke was enjoying a bowl of tomato ramen and I had a bowl of regular ramen. "So Sakura do you train?" asks Sasuke. "Yes I do from 5 to whenever the sun comes up and I was actually going to train some more when I got home, I like to train both my mind and body" I say. "Well maybe you and I could train together sometime?" he asks. "That would be nice I guess" I reply. "Wow so young and you two are already love birds" Naruto says. Sasuke chocks a bit on his ramen while I just stare at Naruto confused. "What do birds have to do with this conversation?" I asks, however instead of getting a reply Naruto just laughs but I don't know why. Suddenly someone walks into the restaurant. "There you are younger brother we've been wondering where you have been." Says the stranger, "Hello Aniki I was just here with my friends Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke replies. "Oh hello again Naruto and hello to you miss my name is Itachi Uchiha." "Hello to you Itachi my name is Sakura Haruno it is a pleasure to meet you." "Likewise." After finishing our meals we each head our separate ways but on my way home I feel a small tingling feeling in my chest and it feels nice, is this what it's like to have friends? It's nice.

A/N so what do you all think, and just so you all know their current ages are all around six.

Sasuke: rate and review

Naruto: if you do Sasuke will give you a tomato

Sasuke: MY TOMATOES!

Sakura: Seriously what did birds have to do with that conversation?


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

Chapter 2

/Time skip 6 years later/

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

I was on my way to the academy eating a nice fresh tomato. We are supposed to be graduating which is a great relief since I won't have to be doing such basic exercises anymore. Over the years me, Naruto, and Sakura have become closer as friends and are now very close, and though I would hate to admit it and you wouldn't hear me say it out loud but I like Sakura as more than a friend, she is just so strong and smart and kind of … cute, however if I want to achieve my goal of surpassing Itachi then I have to focus on my training. I finally get to class where I find both Naruto and Sakura already here. "I have to admit I'm a little nervous about today." Naruto states "Don't worry you'll do fine we have been training for a long time so there is no need to be nervous." Sakura replies "She's right you know." I agree. "Oh hey there Sasuke good morning" "Good morning to you Sasuke" they both greet. Sakura has changed her look a bit, she now wears a red shirt instead of a blue one, blue shorts instead of green ones, blue ninja sandals that are 10 cm below the knee, a red ribbon that was given to her by her friend Ino, and black long arm fingerless gloves that go to her elbow, her hair is also much longer now it reaches to her lower back. Naruto Has changed from a shirt and shorts to an orange and blue jumpsuit and green goggles. As for me I'm still pretty much the same other than the fact that we are all a bit taller. A few minutes later and it was time for our final test which was the imitation jutsu and luckily we all were able to succeed. "Congratulations to all of you, meet here tomorrow for your squads and squad leaders" said Iruka sensei. Naruto and Iruka sensei went to celebrate while Sakura and I went to my house to spar and train. "So who do you think we will get in our squads?" I ask while sending out a side kick. "I don't know but I hope I get either you, Naruto, or Ino" she said while blocking and sending a punch my way, a small part of me was a bit excited about her saying me first until she spoke again. "Because we are all good friends" and suddenly the excitement is gone. "Sasuke it is time to come in" I hear my mother yell out. "Well I guess I will see tomorrow" I say. "See you soon" and with those last words she leaves.

/the next day/

We all were in class ready for the announcements of the squads. "Okay I will now begin assigning squads, squad 1… squad 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno" Iruka says while a number of fan girls groan, I think this team will be great. The three of us are now waiting in the room for our leader who is very late. "Man this guy is taking too long" Naruto says impatiently while setting up an eraser to fall on the guy. "This is what he gets for being late" he says. "Naruto there is no way he will be dumb enough to fall for that" I say, right when the door opens and the eraser falls on our new leader while I just stare dumbstruck. "My first impression of you guys is, your all idiots." The guy says, like he's one to talk. "Meet me at the middle of town tomorrow" he says then leaves. Well it looks like I know what I'm doing tomorrow.

A/N hey sorry the chapters short but I had to do a lot of homework so plz forgive me.

Naruto: read and review

Sasuke: if you do then Naruto will give you some ramen

Naruto: MY RAMEN

Sakura: I am not an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3: Filler

Chapter 3

(Sakura P.O.V)

"Today we will be sharing a little bit about ourselves, our likes, dislikes, goals, and names" said our sensei. "Why don't you go first" said Naruto. "You want me to go first well okay then my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are well I don't want to tell you, and my goals well you don't need to know that" He said. Well that was pointless all he said was his name, "alright now you Blondie" he said while directing it towards Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki believe it, I like sampling different types of ramen, I dislike the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook, and my goal is to become Hokage believe it!" he concluded energetically. "Alright now to pinky" he said towards me. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like my friends and meditation, I dislike those who are mean towards my friends, and my goal is to become a great ninja" I say. "Simple enough, now the last one" Kakashi said towards Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my training and very few people, I dislike ignorant show offs, and my goal is to surpass my brother" he concludes. "Well alright then those all seem like well-rounded goals, that concludes today meet me tomorrow at the training grounds to begin our first task, and you may want to skip breakfast or else you'll throw up" Kakashi said and then left. "Hey guys why don't we go hang out at the park until the evening" Naruto said and both Sasuke and I agreed.

(Naruto P.O.V)

While we were at the park I decided to tell Sakura and Sasuke what happened to me a while ago, when I found out about my nine tailed beast, I was afraid that they wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore but instead Sakura said that "What that thing inside of you is, is not the real you, the real you is the person we're talking to right now, right?" and Sasuke said "demon or no demon your still the same, so don't forget that dobe" man I am so lucky to have friends like these. "Hey looks like it's starting to get late maybe we should head home and get ready for tomorrow" I say. "I guess you're right, have some things to do so goodbye" said Sasuke. "I have to go say hello to Ino, there was something she wanted to talk to me about I wonder what it could be?" Sakura said with her same emotionless face. "Alright see you guys later" I say then left to go enjoy some ramen.

(Sakura P.O.V)

I made it to Ino's family flower shop just before I got too late so I could discuss whatever it was Ino wanted to talk about. "Hey Sakura I'm glad you could make" said Ino. "Well you did say you wanted to talk to me about something important" I reply. "Yes well I wanted to ask if, well I want to know if you like Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "Of course" is say confused on why she would ask me this? "Oh I see" she said with an expression of sadness, I thought she may be saddened by the thought of me having other friends so I added "I like him the same way I like you and Naruto, and any other friend I would have". "Oh um Sakura that wasn't exactly what I meant but thanks for the reassurance" Ino replied with her smile back. "No thanks needed, so is that all you wanted to discuss or is there more?" I ask. "Nope we're all good here bye Sakura" Ino said and I left.

(Ino P.O.V)

Even though she said she doesn't feel that way about him, I can still tell that from the looks he gives her, that Sasuke likes Sakura, I should be happy for my friend but at the same time a part of me is jealouse.

A/N: I'm back sorry to all who like this story for not updating in a while but I will be writing more frequently, however one of the biggest reasons I haven't been updating much is because I don't know what you all think so please leave some reviews

Sasuke: If you review, like, or follow this story.

Naruto: You will get

Both: SAKURA'S OLD HAIR BAND

(Other part of studio)

Sakura: has anyone seen my old hair band I can't find it.


	4. Chapter 4: Test

Chapter 4

(Sasuke P.O.V)

Sakura, Naruto, and I were all waiting at the training grounds for Kakashi, who I was beginning to suspect would never appear on time for anything. We were all wondering what type of training we would receive. When Kakashi finally got here, after hours of waiting, and told us that we were going to try and acquire some bells from him but with the intent of killing him or else we would never succeed. Once he told us to begin all three of us spread out and hid. However there was moment where it appeared that he let his guard down, emphasis on appeared anybody could see that it was a trap, well anybody but Naruto who, not being the smartest of us, thought it was a good idea to attack first. However Kakashi was quick and grabbed Naruto's hand which had a kunai in it and reared it behind his head. "Don't be in such a hurry to get yourself killed." Kakashi told him. After a few more failed attempts at getting the bells from Naruto, and a misconception regarding a thousand years of death, Sakura and I decided to grab Naruto and hide again so we could come up with a plan. "Well it seems that it would be impossible for any one of us to get the bells from him alone, so I think this objective, though I can't be sure, is to grab the bells while working as a whole." Sakura said, as Naruto and I agreed. "So here is my plan…" I start to explain.

(Sakura P.O.V)

Sasuke gave us an excellent plan, so we all took our places and waited. Soon Kakashi was in the perfect position for our trap. I really hope this plan works, I think Kakashi needs to be brought down a peg after that gen jutsu trick he tried on me. Sasuke acted first, going into a full out attack and then using his fire jutsu to attack as well. Then Naruto came in giving Sasuke full back up, he didn't seem as agile as Sasuke did but his attacks seemed fierce. I saw my chance and darted out, just as Kakashi was sending Sasuke into the ground I snagged both the bells from his belt. "Well it seems you got the bells. Now decide who gets to eat and who doesn't." Kakashi says. "I choose Naruto, and Sasuke to be the ones to eat." I say quickly. And just like that I was tied to a pole while Kakashi warned Naruto and Sasuke not to feed me no matter what. "You know what? I don't care what he says, the whole point of this mission was to work better as a team, so in order for us to work better as a team each member needs to be well nourished, which means you need to eat." Sasuke says while feeding me, as Naruto see's this he also starts feeding me. All of a sudden the sky turns grey and thundering. "I warned you not to feed her no matter what." Said a furious looking Kakashi. "So what, the only way we will be able to work well together is to make sure all of us are in great health." Sasuke defended. "He's right if we were to let Sakura starve in an actual mission, then we could barely qualify as a team." Naruto chimed in. "They're right, we need to work together if we are to survive." I conclude. "**So that's your finale answer. Well then I guess you** **all**…. Pass." Kakashi said. We all looked at him dumbfounded. "Everyone who took this test failed because they listened to me and failed to work as a team." Kakashi said. We all smiled after that, taking glee in the fact that we are now not only full fledge ninja, but a full fledge ninja team.

**A/N: I know it's short but I kind of forgot how the first few episodes actually went, but please don't get mad because I have a lot planned for the future chapter.**

**Sasuke: Review this time and you'll get….. Sakura's brand new – *Rah***

**Sakura: I'm sorry that I had to punch you Sasuke but someone kept giving away my belongings. Sasuke…. Sasuke. Oh my well, Review and you'll get one of Sasuke's knocked out teeth, or piece of rib, I'm not sure how hard I hit him so I don't know what type of bone those are. **


	5. Chapter 5 mission and explanation

Chapter 5

(No P.O.V.)

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure, the sun was shining brightly over one of the many forests. But amidst this particular forest a certain team was chasing after a peculiar target.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B." came Sasuke's voice through a transmission.

"Sakura, I'm at point C." Sakura said shortly after Sasuke transmitted. It was a few seconds before the next transmission was heard.

"Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it." Naruto said, ending his transmission with his signature catch phrase.

"Too slow Naruto. Okay squad 7…. The target has moved! Follow it!" Kakashi shouted out through his head set. The three genin observed their target from a small distance as it tried to hide within a bush.

"Over there." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura. The trio dashed to the cover that was nearest to their target.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters. I'm ready just give the signal." Naruto responded.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke stated with no emotion.

"So am I." Sakura said the same way as Sasuke.

"Kay… Now." Kakashi said giving the signal. The three genin rushed out to apprehend there target. Naruto was the one to capture … the cat.

"I got him! I got him!" Naruto shouted while holding onto the struggling cat.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

I stood next to Naruto as the cat was trying to, at least that's what I thought he was doing, hug Naruto's face. Meanwhile Sasuke was confirming the target with Kakashi. But Naruto seemed to get annoyed and shout to Kakashi through his headset.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" Kakashi was lucky he didn't go deaf.

/Back at the Hokage's office/

When we gave the cat back we all suddenly understood why it ran away in the first place. Naruto stated that it got what it deserved while I just stated that is was no wonder why it ran away.

"Now then for squad sevens next mission we have several available tasks, ahh, among them babysitting the chief counselors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes and-" before the Hokage could finish he was interrupted.

"Nooo. I want to go on a real mission, something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff. Come on old man." Naruto said. I personally believe that Naruto was right, these mission will do nothing for my training.

"How dare you?! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience. Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself." Iruka sensei shouted at Naruto.

"Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid AHH!" Naruto started but was cut if when Kakashi sensei hit him in the back of the head.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi said. The Hokage then began to explain the basis of our missions and tasks to Naruto in hopes to make him understand. Sadly none of us were paying attention and chatting with each other until the Hokage got mad and yelled at us. Which in turn got Naruto mad and just started to argue back. Lucky for us he did, because the Hokage actually agreed upon giving us a better mission. We're apparently supposed to be guarding a bridge builder, however he has already succeeded in ticking off and being someone who I do not like.

/with Sasuke and Sakura a few minutes after they got their mission/

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

In order to be prepared for our mission tomorrow I thought it would be best if Sakura and I went and got supplies for our journey. **(A/N: that or you wanted time alone with Sakura.) **once we gathered our supplies we started heading home."So what do you think about the mission?" I ask Sakura in an attempt to make conversation.

"well I do think it's a step forward, but I don't like how that man insulted us and was so mean to Naruto." She said. It seems like Sakura is always so protective of Naruto, I wonder if she likes him, I have to find out.

"Speaking of Naruto, how do you feel about him, I mean do you like him." I say trying to sound emotionless so she wouldn't know why I was asking.

"First Ino and now you. What is it about that question? Like I said when I no asked that about you, yes I like him the same way I like you and Ino." She responded. No surprise Ino asked, she has always been a fan girl.

"Sasuke, am I not being a good friend or do I seem like I don't care enough? Is that why people are asking me this?" she says not showing any emotion.

"No it's not that." I tell her

"Then what is it?" she asks curious.

"Uh well, most people ask someone this when they are curious on whether or not the person likes that person more than a friend." I say.

"You mean like a family member?" she asks, not making this easy.

"Almost, more like someone who you love." I say, feeling very awkward that I have to explain this to Sakura.

"What is that?" she asks.

"You mean love?" I reply.

"Yes." Was he answer.

"Well it's when you feel different around a certain person that no one else can make you feel. It's kind of like a small warmth in your chest. The person you love inspires you to do your best and always try your hardest. But most people don't tell the other how they feel because they're too afraid that the other won't feel the same." I say hoping that this ends the conversation.

"Oh, well how does a person show that they're in love?" she asks a question that makes me feel like I'm about to explode from awkwardness.

"Well things like a hug or a kiss." I say.

"Alright." She responds. After a few more minutes of walking we finally got to the turn between our houses.

"Well, have a goodnight." I tell her then head of after she shouted for me to have one to.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

I wonder. Is that the reason why my chest eats up around Sasuke? It's probably something else I shouldn't look into this anymore. I then went into my room and turned on my little TV that my parents bought for me to relax, I figured now was a great time to use it. I turned it on and a movie was playing a scene with a girl singing about how she wouldn't say she was in love. I think I just found out what irony is.

**A/N: the movie was Disney's Hercules.**

**Sakura: Review this time and you will get…. Naruto's ramen chopsticks.**

**/with Naruto/**

**Naruto: where are my chopsticks I'm starving. **


End file.
